Something Between Us - Interlude 13
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 103 of my longer story Something Between Us. Chloe decides to share a room with Davis. It is rated M.


"_One,_" Chloe whispered.

That was all the answer Davis needed, and - as she guessed - they hadn't even made it to that one bed.

Frantic hands and mouths - his and hers - were all over each other as Davis pressed her back against the motel room door. She hadn't even seen anything of the room before they attacked each other. She was too busy watching the fireworks behind her eyes as he stripped her pants and panties from her and buried his face between her legs. His tongue plunged into her and she found herself coming as her cries bounced off the walls of the unseen room.

"Davis...yes...Davis...Take me...please..."

She heard his zipper, felt the grasp of his hands on her bottom, lifting her.

"Chloe, look at me."

Her eyes flashed open to see him. His brown eyes had gone molten again with that lust-filled look she loved. His nostrils flared and his face was tight with purpose. He was still fully clothed, but she felt him probing at her hot entrance.

Something harsh and animal flashed in his eyes as he sank into her. "_Mine..._" she heard rasp from him.

She cried out as he filled her. Cried out only one word, but it sent him into a flurry of such hard, fast, filling thrusts no more words were possible.

"_Yours..._"

* * *

><p>Now it was evening and she stood with her hands braced on the sink of the motel room bathroom. The brightness of the fluorescent bulb casting harsh light over her haunted face. She wore only her ragged old terrycloth robe. Her hair was a mess and she wore no makeup. She just stood there and stared into her own eyes in the reflection of the mirror above the sink.<p>

She had changed things again. She had made a conscious decision, and now she needed to know if she could live with it.

She had to know if she could still face her own reflection after everything that had happened.

In the mirror, she saw a shape move into the bathroom doorway. The light from the bedroom area was very dim, and Davis was wearing his customary dark clothes. It made his pale face seem to hover in the air.

She met his eyes in the mirror, but didn't move.

"Chloe?" he asked.

She shifted her gaze back to her own eyes in the mirror.

"Davis, I need to know."

Davis walked into the bathroom and stood behind her. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark lounge pants. He didn't say a word.

Talking a big breath, Chloe continued. "Davis, after everything, I need to know..." She flicked her eyes to meet his in the mirror again. "I need you to..."

His face was grave, but he nodded. He understood. Davis always understood her. She needed to face herself and everything she had done. She needed to know if she could still meet her own eyes. Since meeting Davis, she had killed under Brainiac's influence, she had lied and hidden from her friends, she had married the wrong man, and now she was sleeping with a serial killer and a monster. All those choices had brought her to now.

Oliver's words rung in her ears. _When did you become one the bad guys, huh?_

Had she become one of the monsters she sought to fight?

She needed to face it all, and she needed Davis' help.

Davis reached his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Chloe stood like stone. This wasn't about pleasure, this was about facing herself.

Her lack of response caused Davis to look up and catch her gaze in the mirror. She told him without a word what she needed. His eyes turned hurt and sad. Davis knew that their connection was a large part of what she had to face. She wanted the act, not the pleasure right now. She wanted...clinical.

Chloe knew that she was causing him pain, but she had to know, and he would never deny her what she needed.

With a sigh, he moved his arms around her and untied the sash of her robe. He parted the old fabric to display her naked body underneath. His eyes roved over her in the reflection and she felt him harden against her back. His hands shifted and cupped the weight of her breasts. His hands skillfully began to massage the warm flesh, then shifted to the sensitive nipples. He gently swept his fingers across them before moving to tease and pull at them,

Chloe didn't look away from her own eyes, but she couldn't help but _feel. _It felt _really_ good. Warmth began to pool in her. Her body lost some of its tension.

Davis sensed the change. Using one of his feet, her tapping at her ankles, indicating, she should widen her stance. Chloe obliged, but otherwise didn't move. Davis seemed to know that as much as she wanted to move, she wouldn't allow herself. Her hands still gripped the sink as she stared into her own fallen martyr eyes.

He moved his hands away from her breasts, and lifted the edge of her bathrobe. He bunched it up until her rear was exposed to him, and left the fabric rumpled up on her back. His hands began to move over the flesh of her rear, savoring the feel of the warm flesh. Chloe could feel the soft flannel of his pants as it brushed against the bare skin of her thighs and rear. She could also feel the hardness of him under the fabric.

One of his hands moved around to her hip and buried in the curls between her legs. Davis caught her eyes again as he slid the hand down to the warmth below. He was waiting to see if she would stop him. She didn't say no, but she didn't encourage him either. She just watched. Still holding her eyes, he dipped a finger into her. Chloe suppressed the shiver that wanted to run through her. She tore her eyes away from Davis'. If she kept holding his hot eyes, she would never be able to continue standing still.

With a sigh, Davis withdrew his hand. Then both his hands left her. She briefly flicked her eyes from her own gaze and saw he was working on his pants. She knew she should look away, but she cheated a little and watched as he withdrew himself from the opening in his pants. _God it was beautiful._ Large and hard with velvety skin. She felt a new rush of warmth.

Her eyes flashed back to her own refection. Her eyes didn't look haunted anymore. They looked...anticipatory.

She felt the blunt hardness of him as he moved against her. Without conscious thought her legs widened slightly more. When he felt she was ready, he gripped one of her hips and slowly began to push forward. This was her favorite part, but Chloe forced herself to hold still as he invaded her. When he was buried inside, she saw him watching her over her shoulder. He didn't move.

Chloe stared into her own eyes. She stood naked before her reflection with a killer buried in her. This was the moment she needed. Raw, open, not hiding who or what she was, or what she had chosen. She had done terrible things since meeting Davis that day of the bus crash. Things that had led her to this moment when she would welcome him into her body, knowing who and what they both were.

She didn't feel shame. Or guilt. Or evil.

She just wanted him to _move._

She met his hot eyes in the mirror and rolled her hips back just the slightest bit. Davis gave a little nod and began to move in her with slow thrusts.

Chloe forced herself to remain still as Davis moved in and out of her body, causing a flow of warmth and pleasure to radiate out. As his thrusts began to speed up, it became harder for her to remain stoic. She bit onto her bottom lip hard, but she held herself frozen.

"Chloe." Davis said.

Her eyes flicked to his in surprise. It was the first word spoken since he had first come into the bathroom.

Without pausing his thrusting, he continued. "I know you need to do _this_." He punctuated the last word with a particularly powerful thrust, which made her gasp unwillingly. He continued, "But I love you." He held her eyes captive as he said it, buried deep within her.

He began thrusting again, stronger than before, but not as strong as his last hard thrust. Her mouth opened slightly as her breathing grew ragged. Her hips began to press back to meet his own. The pressure was building inside. Her eyes went back to herself again. There was no trace of the martyr in them anymore.

"And I think..." Davis started speaking again.

He shifted his hips and stilled, before giving a hard thrust to punctuate each word.

"You." _Hard Thrust._

"Love." _Hard Thrust._

"Me." _Hard Thrust._

"Too." _Hard Thrust._

Oh God. He was right. She needed him because...she loved him.

"Davis!" she screamed.

Chloe let go of her restraint and let the orgasm crash over her. She felt Davis' frantic thrusts and then him exploding into her as she sank under the tsunami waves of pleasure.

* * *

><p>Chloe awoke dazedly. Her head was pillowed on her arms on the sink.<p>

Had she blacked out?

She raised her head, still feeling dazed. As she did, she caught a look at her eyes in the mirror. They didn't look haunted, or shamed, or any of the things she had come to face. They looked like the eyes of a woman thoroughly done by a man she loved.

And she did. She was finally able to look past her fear and admit it. She loved Davis. She had faced all her demons in that mirror and come to realize everything that she had done, everything she told herself was for Clark, or the world, or whatever, had been for him. She loved him and couldn't feel wrong about that.

She raised her eyes to meet Davis' in the mirror. He was panting heavily, still gripping her hips to his where he was buried inside her.

She must have only blacked out for a few seconds.

Gulping a large breath of air, he asked, "So do you know now?"

She grinned at him, all her joy and love in her eyes. "Yes."

He grinned back at her, then flicked his eyes to meet his own gaze. He quickly looked away. He hadn't found the redemption she had.

_Yet_, she promised herself.

Extricating himself from her, he held her hips until he knew she was steady. Her robe fell from where it was bunched on her back to cover her rear, but still gaped open in the front. Davis' eyes grew hot again as she straightened. He spun her around.

Meeting her face to face, he spoke roughly, "Chloe, I'm glad you got what you need, because this is what_ I_ need."

Chloe yelped in surprise as he lifted her to sit on the edge of the sink.

His eyes were molten. He may have orgasmed during the encounter a few minutes ago, but it wasn't what he needed. He needed _her_, not just her body. That instantly had her flooding with warmth again.

No one had ever loved her like this damaged man. And now she knew she had never loved anyone else like him either. Not Clark. Not Jimmy.

Just Davis.

Meeting eyes other's eyes directly, they suddenly became frantic. She pulled up on the edge of his shirt until it came up over his head. He pushed the ragged robe off her shoulder. She started to push down on his pants, but that would require her hopping down from the sink where he had placed her. He removed them instead. He was already at full mast again.

Then their lips met, and there was nothing skilled or gentle in the kiss. It was hot, wet, sloppy, and frantic. It was more like they were trying to devour each other than anything else. Their hands clawed and pulled at each other's bodies. Then suddenly he pushed inside inside her again, causing Chloe to cry out with the hot invasion. They crashed together in a frantic, animal coupling. Chloe didn't worry about hurting Davis as she raked him with her nails and bit into him. She heard him grunt and groan in a combination of pain and pleasure. He wasn't overly gentle with her either, but she had no fear he would hurt her.

Davis would never hurt her.

Their frantic coupling quickly reached fever pitch, and Chloe screamed out as the orgasm rushed over her. She buried her nails into the flawless skin of his back and sank her teeth into his shoulder as the hard waves rushed through her.

Davis let out a _roar _and punched out with a fist through the bathroom mirror and into the wall behind it with his own pulsing orgasm.

Plaster dust and shards of the mirror rained down around them as the last racking waves went through them. They didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p>A bit later, Davis sat on the closed lid of the toilet in a new pair of lounge pants. Chloe knelt below him, wearing pajamas.<p>

The bathroom was a disaster. Plaster dust still hung in the air, and the floor and sink were littered with mirror shards. They were just lucky there were at an end room, or they surely would have had someone pounding on the door for explanation.

They were both smiling foolishly, and shooting conspiratorial looks at each other as if to say, _Yeah, we did that and it was AWESOME._

Davis' arms around her had mostly protected Chloe from the broken glass, so aside from one long scratch at the top of her left butt cheek, she was unhurt. Davis, unfortunately, was something of a mess, even with his immunity at work. It seemed that he did have an building immunity to fingernail scratches, because those had already completely healed. Chloe unexpectedly felt a little sad about that. She had actually kind of like the idea of marking this man as hers. Ten little half-moon shapes on his back where she had sunk her nails it him would have been perfect. Instead, he had a large angry-looking bite on his shoulder and about two dozen cuts on his hand and arms from the glass. It seemed he had never been savagely bitten or cut by a mirror before and didn't have an immunity to it yet. She dabbed at the blood on one of the cuts on his hand, then turned and pulled the tweasers from her toiletries bag. Using the tweasers, she fished out the sliver of glass from the cut. She placed it on the tissue next to her with about a half-dozen other pieces just like it.

"Now kiss it and make it better," Davis said with grin.

She laughed and bent down to kiss the cut. They watched as the cut began to close. His adaptive healing was already working.

Still grinning, he said, "See? It worked."

"Magic kisses," she agreed.

He bent his head down, and captured her lips with his. The wasn't like the hard kisses from before. This kiss was...claiming. She responded eagerly, and dropping the tweasers, moved her hands to his face. He wrapped his hands around her and holding her under her butt, he stood.

Mumbling against his lips, Chloe said, "I should finish checking your hands." She didn't stop kissing him though as he carried her to the bedroom. She just wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he walked.

"They are fine," he mumbled back against her lips, "Magic kisses."

Chloe laughed as they fell together on the bed.

Then, for the the first time, they really made love.


End file.
